Night at the movies
by Vampirelovetoo
Summary: Edward likes to got to the movies, could be because of a certain blond boy that works there? read and find out.  J&E Slash. Rated M


**Hi! This is a once shot. I love cocky Jasper and shy Edward together. I couldn't sleep last night because these boys were yelling in head to get this story out. **

**Let me know what you think okay? I'm still new in writing lemons and slash but I try. **

**Now to the warning: This is boy on boy love. If this topic offends you then please don't read. If you are not 18 years old yet, this is not for you.**

**ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. **

"Look Jay, he's back" Peter pointed at the boy walking through the theater doors.

"Well, duh idiot he's here almost every day, he probably likes Bella"

Peter, Bella and I got a summer job at the Cineplex in Port Angeles, the pay is shit but we get to eat anything we want from the concession stand and see any movie we want for free. Just that management didn't know it yet.

Peter and I have been friends since middle school and we were both gay, but he likes to joke about fucking girls. We tried to make a relationship work our freshmen year but every time he tried to hold my hand or act all boyfriend and shit it would just crack me up. We decided that friends with benefits worked better for us.

We new Bella from school too, she was cute in simple kind of way, brown hair and brown eyes and I guess for a girl she had a nice figure. Peter maybe gay but he was willing to tap that. Bella was clumsy as hell too, sometimes watching her work was more entertaining than the movies the theater was playing.

Who is the boy walking in the theater you ask? Well that is Edward Cullen. Absolutely gorgeous of course, rich boy from Forks, we had some classes together last year back in school but I think I've seen him more this summer here than I did in school. He comes to see a movie almost every day and usually the late showings. I think he has seen every movie we are playing more than once, Peter says he is here to see me but I think he is here for Bella even though he always walks to my line.

"Hi Edward, what can I gettcha today?"

"Umm. Small Coke and small popcorn please" Aw, always so polite, his mama raised him right. See, Edward may be hot as hell, gorgeous as a Greek god but he is also president of the debate team, chess team and member of the school choir. Yup! Total geek.

Bella came walking behind me to say hi to him while I was getting him his snacks, Peter was walking behind her since we found it was safer to walk behind her than in her path, we had worked out an emergency response system around her for both our safety.

Just yesterday she tripped spilling the soda she was carrying for a customer just after Edward waived hello in her directions. I swear to god there was nothing on the floor to trip on but she managed to get soda all over the counter and some on a very angry customer. Peter being the suck up he is helped her clean up even wiping some soda of her uniform more specifically her boob area. Dumbass thinks he can fuck the clumsy out of her.

"I'm telling ya Jay, she won't be tripping any more if I fill her pussy, poor girl's sexually frustrated and if I fuck and cure her clumsiness I'll be doing us all a service, that girl's dangerous!"

"Oh Yeah, that's right! Doing us all a service, can you even get it up for pussy dumbass? I thought you preferred dicks not tits, well at least that's the impression you gave me last week while I was pounding your ass with my dick and you were crying out 'OH JAY. YES JAY. RIGHT THERE JAY. FUCK ME HARDER JAY. HARDER. LOVE YA JAY"

"Shut up asshole I never said I loved ya, besides I know I can get up I don't turn green like you do at the thought of tits and pussy!" he was right in that part, just the thought of a girl. Ewww.

Bella finally reached my counter without any casualties. "H-H-Hello Edward?"

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"Great!" she squeaked, she actually squeaked!

She leaned over my side of the counter to talk to him, probably squeezing her cup A boobs out to make them look bigger. Bitch. "So, what movie are you watching tonight?"

"Umm, the new Chris Pine action, you know with the train"

"Oh I love Chris Pine" She giggle. Gag me! "Maybe I can come see some of it during my break?"

What! Oh hell no. Hands off bitch! Okay that's not fair Bella's not really a bitch but she sure found a way to piss me off today.

"Bella darlin' you should get back to you station before Newton sees you" I said pushing her gently out of my way before a blushing Edward could answer her.

"Oh! Sorry. Thanks Jas, sorry. Bye Edward" she ran off to her station amazingly not hurting herself or Peter who plastered himself against the wall to get out of her way.

"Here you go Edward, that'll be $4.00" I can't believe people actually pay these stupid prices for this shit.

"So, Jay, can you really take a break and see a movie for free when you work here?" he asked giving emphasis on you.

"Oh yeah, all the time, in fact I go on break soon and maybe I'll go in to see a little Chris Pine myself" I wiggled my eye brows and threw in my signature pants dropping smirk. Edward turned redder than before, mumbled thanks and almost ran to the theater.

Peter came behind putting his arm over my shoulder. "See, totally gay and he totally wants ya Jazzy, now all you have to do is go get him"

"I don't know, I know he's shy but I'm still not sure he's gay"

"Ah c'mon Jay! He totally wants you! He blushed when you smiled at him, a straight guy would've just thought you were constipated or something, and he did not mention the train movie or the name of the fucking thing. He talked about Chris Pine. Totally G-A-Y"

"Fuck off asshole, besides I don't look constipated!"

"Maybe not to a gay guy but to a straight one you do. Anyways you have two options. Option one" he said holding up his middle finger, asshole.

"You can go in there and have a little fun during you break… or… two; _I_ go in there and have a little fun during my break, cos you know I think that boy is hot!"

There is no way I'm letting Peter or Bella near Edward. Pushing Peter off me I casually but quickly walked over to the theater Edward was in. It was a late showing and the theater was almost empty, it took me a minute to adjust to the darkest when I spotted my boy. He was sitting to the back left where there was no door and since we had old fashion seating there was plenty of room for what I had in mind. No one was sitting near him so his choice of sitting was perfect.

I walked towards Edward and sat next to him, he looked surprised at first and even in the dark I could see his face turning red. I leaned over to whisper to him how the movie was?, I mean we were in a movie theater so whispering was appropriate, right? He mumbled fine as we settled in to "see" the movie, right!

I knew my break was short so in needed to make my move fast. The opportunity presented its self when Edward's leg started bouncing nervously up and down. I reached over to stop him and leaned in again "You okay Edward? I don't make ya nervous do I?" my hand remained on his leg and my thumb starting rubbing circles on his leg while slowly moving up higher, Edward closed his eyes the closer my hand reached the growing bulge in his pants. Jackpot!

I purposely kept my lips off him, just barely grazing his skin with my breath. I could see the affect I was having on him, He shivered when my hand ever so slowly reached the promised land. Moving my lips up again to his ear lobe I gave him a little nibble, Edward was visually shaking now and a soft moan escaped him. "P-P-Please J-Jasssss" he whispered when my hand gave his growing cock a squeeze through his jeans. My erection was now painfully pushing against my zipper begging for release.

"What do you want darlin', tell me what can I do to make you feel good"

He opened his eyes turning to look around the theater like suddenly he remembered where we were. "Don't worry about anyone else here darlin' no one will see us or hear us if you can keep quiet, it's just you and me baby, let me show you how good I can make you feel"

He nodded and stretched his hand over to grab my cock. Moving his hand away I told him to just relax and enjoy that this was all about him.

He nodded and closed his eyes again while I undid his belt and slowly lowered his zipper, oh yeah my boy is going commando!

I lowered myself in front of him, not an easy task for someone as tall as I but when there's a will there's a way I always say. I pulled out his glorious cock, Oh my god he is perfect! I should be a little disgruntled since he is a little bit bigger than me but right now I just don't seem to care. His beautiful cock was standing at full attention ready to be worshiped.

"Jaaassss, please don't tease me. Please… I neeeee…" I didn't let him finish slowly I passed my tongue over his slit collecting his delicious nectar. My boy hissed and bucked his hips wanting more. I knew I was short on time so I wrapped my lips over his throbbing head and began my descent slowly. When I day this boy is huge I'm not kidding, I made it down his shaft without gagging. Looking up I found my boy starting at me through hooded eyes. I made my way up faster this time releasing him with a loud pop. I leaned up his body and captured his lips for a quick kiss and leaned over his ear again

"This is just the beginning baby, watch the movie gorgeous but remember it's my lips on your cock and not Chris Pine's."

Before he could answer I lowered myself back to his waiting erection. This time I take him all the way in my mouth until my nose hits his neatly trimmed pubes. Edward starts to buck his hips up and down to my rhythm. I don't make an attempt to stop him I want him to fuck my mouth. My own cock is painfully hard in my jeans and I need to relieve. Undoing my zipper pulling my leaking member out I start stroking to Edward's pace making sure I aim for the floor between his legs but under the seat. These floors are always sticky anyways but I make a mental note to make Peter clean this section later.

I can feel that Edward is close so I speed up my pace both with my hand and my mouth. I take Edward deeper in my mouth one last time before I release him keeping just his head in my mouth; I sucked in my cheeks in while he erupts in my mouth. I swallow all the hot cream he has to give me while still pumping my own cock. A couple of strokes later and I am coming hard all over the floor under his seat. Releasing Edward gently I can't help but to put my head on his lap, his fingers begin to gently rub though my curls and I swear I could fall sleep in his touch forever.

I tuck Edward's now soft cock back in his jeans and carefully zip him up. My break was over a long time ago so I need to go but I just don't want to leave him yet. Sitting down next to him I put myself together and he tenderly drops his head on my shoulder.

"Wow, Jas. That was… Mmm. So great, thank you"

"You're welcome baby but once is not enough for me, there's not enough time today but I want a repeat performance soon, when I can take my time with you. Unfortunately now I have to get back to work" he nods his head and lifts his lips to meet mine.

I kiss him softly knowing that I have to leave, he responds accordantly then leans back against his seat. I got up to leave when his hand reached for my wrist pulling back down to my seat, surprised I turned to see a smirking Edward looking at me. "Tomorrow Jas is my turn!"

OH FUCK YEAH!

I don't own Chris Pine but I do think he is hot! The movie with the train is Unstoppable and I plan on watching it this weekend.

**So? What do you think? Reviews are most definitely welcomed. **


End file.
